One Handed weapons
__FORCETOC__ Introduction One-handed weapons are usually fast, light, and can be used with a shield. They have a shorter reach and don't deal as much damage as Two-Handed weapons or Polearms, but can often be used in much tighter spaces. While on horseback, a 15% damage and 15% speed penalty are applied to these weapons. Some swords are 1 handed/2 handed, meaning they can be used with a shield or on their own (using 2 hands). If used as 1 handed they'll receive a 15% damage and 15% speed penalty whilst if used as a 2h, no penalty is applied if fighting on foot. However, when mounted, it is better to use it as 1H as there's a smaller penalty (as penalties don't stack, just the biggest one applies), whilst also protecting yourself with a shield. Simpler explanation below (it's different than in Native): * Using 1H/2H as 2H ** on foot: damage untouched, attack speed untouched ** on horseback: damage -15%, attack speed -25% * Using 1H/2H as 1H ** on foot: damage -15%, attack speed -15% ** on horseback: damage -15%, attack speed -15% Stats *'Name': The name of the weapon. *'Base Price': Is a illustrative price. It will be available in the marketplace for a higher price than this and sold for lower than this. **'The buying and selling price' is influenced by the city and the trade skill, as well as the modifiers. *'Weight': Affects your overall encumbrance (the speed at which you travel). It also increases the delay after parrying or blocking before another attack can be made with the weapon. The collision of a high weight weapon while blocking, low weight weapon results in a short stun period where the defender cannot switch out of the block to counter. With the roles reversed, the result is a standard block of the lighter weapon. The weight of the weapon also affects the crush through blocks threshhold of weapons. *'Damage': Damage dealt swinging the weapon. Some weapons (like scimitars) are swing-only. **'Cutting ©': Cutting weapons often do Bonus Damage against lightly armored targets but significantly lower damage to heavily armored assailants compared to piercing and blunt damage. These weapons benefit the most from the Power Strike skill due to their inherently higher damage, which can eventually overcome their penalties against heavy armor. **'Pierce (p)': Damage dealt by thrusting the weapon or firing bows and crossbows. Some weapons (like some spears) are thrust-only. Piercing weapons have higher armor penetration than cutting weapons without losing as much effectiveness as blunt weapons against lightly armored targets. **'Blunt (b)': Damage dealt by some weapons with the swing or the thrust. Hammers are an example of a typical blunt weapon. Blunt weapons have highest armor penetration and do lower damage against lightly armored targets. These weapons will always knockout the target; there is no way to kill a target with blunt damage. This makes these weapons the only reliable way to capture Prisoners, since a charging horse doesn't deal enough damage to reliably knockout enemies. Additionally, blunt weapons have a chance of knocking a target over depending on the weapon's weight and speed. *'Speed rating': Affects attack and block speed as well as weapon speed bonus (how quickly the weapon is moving upon impact and how much bonus damage is added as a result). It also affects the weapon's ability to crush through blocks. *'Weapon reach': This determines how far you can strike. Ideally, its value should be higher if you wish to fight on horseback, though many of the shorter weapons are also the perfect length for striking enemies in the head after grazing them with your horse to disrupt their blocking. Shorter weapons are preferable in tight quarters, such as the stairs in many multiplayer siege battles, the middle of a massed infantry melee, and the final stage of single player siege battles inside of the keep. The full damage of the weapon is also easier to achieve with shorter weapons as maximum damage is inflicted only when the tip of a weapon (the fastest moving point) contacts your target. *'Requires strength:' The level of strength the player/companion needs to be able to equip the weapon. List of One-Handed weapons | Wooden Stick (itm_wooden_stick) | 4 | 2.50 | 13b | | 99 | 63 | 0 | - |} Modifiers Modifiers are labels added on to a weapon that will either enhance or degrade the item. These modifiers can't be added/removed. Special One-Handed weapons Orator Baccus Sword - given by Marius Imperator if he is captured when his kingdom has less than 6 castles + cities in exchange of his freedom (player needs to be monarch). Dragon's Tooth - given by King Gregory IV if he is captured when his kingdom has less than 6 castles + cities in exchange of his freedom (player needs to be monarch). Note this is a 1H/2H weapon (see info at the top). Havathang - given by Ithilrandir to the player if the player captures him and tells him to return to his homeland. Note this is a 1H/2H weapon (see info at the top). Strange Rune Axe - can be obtained giving a Qualis Gem in the Hidden Mines of Al-Aziz. Emerald, Ruby & Sapphire Rune Axes - 1 can be obtained giving a Strange Rune Axe, Wine and a Qualis Gem in the Hidden Mines of Al-Aziz. Strange Rune Sword - can be obtained giving a Qualis Gem in the Hidden Mines of Al-Aziz. Emerald, Ruby & Sapphire Rune Sword - 1 can be obtained giving a Strange Rune Sword, Wine and a Qualis Gem in the Hidden Mines of Al-Aziz. Category:Weapons Category:One-handed weapons Category:Two-handed/One-handed weapons Category:Thrown/One-handed weapons